Tribulations
by Lady Edyleen
Summary: I have my two favorite hetero pairings in Hetalia. I switched them around, and added some GerIta  which I also love . Nyotalia. SpainxUK, PruHun.   And now I ship PrUK.   Inaccuracies and pure fiction galore; Enjoy.
1. Introduction

**Hi! I wanted to make a fic out of my favorite hetero pairings in the Hetalia universe: Spainfem!UK and PruHun. I was tickled by the idea of switching them around, and came up with this. Hope you like it!  
><strong> 

Ludwig marched into Ciana's chambers, looked around, and sighed.  
>The room was considerably darkened, opaque drapes covering the windows prohibiting any natural light to enter. "Ciana. Matchmaking, again?"<br>She was bent over a table covered in silk, leaning over a crystal ball. His eyes lingered appreciatively over her legs before watching her head turn to face him, looking more than a little peeved.  
>"How'd you know?"<br>"You invited mein bruder into town. How could I not have known?"  
>Ciana straightened up and folded her arms to defend herself. "I'm not doing anything wrong! It's good, I swear! I saw them last world meeting, the tension's so strong I bet you could cut it with a knife. They just need a teeny push-" she was so absorbed in her tirade to react when he crossed the distance and planted a kiss softly on her lips.<br>"Und why four of them?"  
>"It's Christmastime." Ciana smiled up at him. "No better place to get a romantic Christmas than the country of love, no?"<br>Ludwig nodded knowingly, reaching out to let her head rest on his chest. "Well, our Christmases are certainly romantic."  
>Ciana giggled.<br>"Ach, mein liebe, but so many things could go wrong."  
>She pouted. "But mio amore, nothing could go wrong!"<br>"Alright, schonheit. If you believe so."  
>"I do!"<br>"Enough to not interfere?"  
>That silenced her, and she glared at him without pulling out of his arms. "N-" He interrupted her again with another kiss.<br>"None," she agreed, sufficiently convinced.  
>Ludwig laughed, a finger poking her cheek. "Excellent."<p>

_**Hetalia and Nyotalia do not belong to me. 3**_


	2. Music to my Ears

Tribulations Chapter One: Music Through the Glass

Alice watched people rush through the streets in Venice, her usual look of boredom nowhere to be found on her face. Decorations were already hung, to be expected of early December. There were lights and candles inside shop windows and lining the stalls, adorning windows, doors and even trees, and yet she could still see the stars.

In all honesty she didn't expect to receive an invitation to come early. Feliciana had been planning a Christmas party for months, but she'd received a letter inviting her to arrive early and stay for the season. In a polite way, she considerately pointed out how much stress Alice had been in lately. Which was true, and so Alice had accepted.

Italy was beautiful, full of people, and that added to its charm. It was a wonderful way to forget recent events and worries, and she had a lot to forget about.  
>A small orgel on display in a shop by the street caught her eye. She could hear it clearly, through the glass, despite all the noise around her. She was staring at it for a while before realizing that there was something else on the other side of glass, looking back at her, seemingly as surprised as she was.<p>

It caught his eye when he passed it by – more so his ear. The song was sweet and sad, or somehow nostalgic. Timeless – something that described him perfectly. Gilbert smiled sadly, walking in the shop to get a closer look. While he was staring at it, he wondered how no one else stopped to look. It seemed you needed to be centuries alive just to learn how to stop rushing and listen to the humble melody a simple toy cast out into the streets. He idly thought about waiting for someone to stop by, if anyone would – and his mind caught up to whatever his eyes were staring into, before it had registered that his eyes had wandered off the simple furnishings of the orgel into beautiful green eyes.  
>It seemed as if she realized that she was staring into his eyes as late as he did, the same look of shock on her pretty features. She wore a midnight blue coat, for the cool weather, and a sea green scarf. Her blonde hair was tied back in twin tails, her green eyes uncovered by her red-framed glasses.<p>

Impulsively, he abandoned the orgel, moving fast out the door, the bells above chiming in his wake. He came face to face with her, separated by only air and distance. They were silent as their eyes locked. It was cold, and yet somehow he felt warmer than he did before.  
>"Hi there." She broke the silence, smiling at him.<br>"Hello." He replied, grinning like a fool.


	3. She Dances

Tribulations Chapter Two: Music and Dancing

It was a frosty morning. Usually away from warmer climes he would catch a cold, get the blues, miss the sun, but here where he was he found himself wanting to do things he wouldn't otherwise.  
>In a city full of strangers during Christmastime, and he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time:<br>weightless.

He had the urge to skip, contenting himself with walking jauntily, an easy smile on his face. He heard strings being plucked into a nice rhythm, not recognizing the tune, but wanting to dance to it anyway. He followed the sounds of the guitar, and turned the corner to see a clearing full of children dancing and playing, the adults watching and laughing in the sidelines. The young man who was playing recognized him from the other day, of being taught a particular song.  
>He smiled and waved, beckoning Antonio to take the guitar, running over to push the instrument into Antonio's hands.<br>He geared himself to hand it back when a small boy ran up to him, pulling at his trousers leg, to the stone where the young man was sitting when he was playing.  
>He smiled, followed, took up a position and played a tune that expressed how he felt. It was a happy tune, something he remembered playing in a similar situation, centuries ago, and a different era.<br>Then there was a crowd.  
>There were more people.<br>There were violins and cellos, but he was lost in the music of his guitar, and she was dancing, twirling gracefully to _his_ music.

He opened his eyes, and thought he was lost in his memories;  
>Maybe he was dreaming; because just like then she was dancing in front of him, a pink flower in her hair, her eyes closed as she danced to the music he played; as lost in it as he was.<br>Her feet gracefully in time with the rest of her, her hair swaying in the wind.  
>The children had formed a circle around Elizaveta, dancing and singing.<p>

When he stopped playing, a few more songs after, he handed the guitar back and stood up as the circle around her dispersed.  
>She opened her eyes, knowing exactly where he was. To him, it felt less like she knew where he was standing as her knowing which to direction to smile at.<br>She was still beautiful, her green eyes staring into his, wearing a white blouse with sleeves that stopped at her elbows, a long skirt made of cotton, her coat discarded on the street as if her inner warmth could also ward off the frosty wind.  
>He was surprised to see her, but just the same, it felt right.<br>He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, his thumb brushing her cheek.  
>And he asked her to dance.<p>

_**Thanks for reading. I think I imagined the setting a little like the one in Tangled where Rapunzel was dancing. I don't know why, and I know it's out of place, but bear with me. I think it was kind of cute. Thanks again!**_


	4. Rowing in Roses

Tribulations, Chapter Three: Roses in Golden Water

"It's all wrong!" Feliciana moaned, binoculars against her face. Ludwig was rowing by himself, more than a little capable, wearing a beret she had given him a few years back. "Oh?" He intoned simply. "Yes. They're together all wrong, there wasn't ever any tension between them, this. Wasn't. Supposed. To. Happen." She turned to him anxiously in her yellow dress and red scarf, and he wore the matching red scarf she'd knitted for him.  
>He smiled down at her. "Well, I think it worked out fine."<br>"Fine?" She looked back to the couple feeding the birds sitting on a bench and laughing. She narrowed her eyes as he affectionately combed her hair back, replacing the pink flower into the loose knot from behind her air. She leaned against him, laughing and popped a piece of bread into his lips. Ciana shook her head.  
>"They look happy to me. Elizaveta looks happy with him. What is wrong?"<br>"That's not the point, I.." She looked at him beseechingly, setting the binoculars on her lap.  
>It was sunset the skies sweeping and rosy, the setting sun painting the waters golden.<br>"Gilbert looks happy as well." He smiled, his eyes crinkling as he looked to direction of the other side of the boat.  
>She playfully swatted him, her beautiful green eyes shining. It was a bit odd to see her without her glasses, but it was a nice sight as he huffed impatiently, pulling her hair out of the ties and ruffling the strands as she frowned at him. He only smiled, hooking his arm around her waist and pulling her to him. She laughed, putting up a hand to his chest as they walked past shop windows, reflected against the glass, laughing together.<br>Feliciana sighed, sagging against the side of the boat, burying her face in her hands.  
>"Yes, I suppose they are."<br>"Why are you sad?"  
>She looked up, startled to see him sitting beside her, close. He had set the paddle down, stopped rowing and let the boat travel by itself. She looked to him, to the other boats, and then back at him.<br>"I'm n-not sad. I'm just.." she smiled.  
>"Well, I didn't see things going this way. I suppose love's like that."<br>His eyes crinkled in that endearing way of his again, and he hauled a big sack out from under a wooden beam in the boat. "Ja, it is."  
>She watched curiously as he unceremoniously dumped the contents of the sack into the water, the air filled with a scent of roses as flower heads and petals floated away from around the boat.<br>Ciana followed them with her eyes, as they scattered away around the canal, spreading from their boat. The beginnings of a smile tugged at her lips at the incredibly romantic gesture, and yet something that came naturally to him.  
>He picked up a dry rose and tucked it behind her ear, smiling. "That's love, ja?"<br>She nodded, kissing him on the cheek. "Te amo, Ludwig."  
>Somewhere, unwatched, Elizaveta felt Antonio's fingers reach down to entwine themselves with hers, and she looked up to meet his eyes. Alice stood up on her toes to kiss Gilbert's cheek, who laughed and held her closer.<br>And no matter how out of the norm it was, it still felt perfectly natural to the others when Antonio led the dancing on Ciana and Ludwig's Christmas party with Elizaveta in his arms, and when Alice didn't wear her glasses, and Gilbert walked up to her and let her hair down in front of everyone and planted a kiss on her nose. 

_**Thanks for reading~ If I get a request, I might write what happened on the Christmas Party. Or I might even if I didn't. I'm quite happy with these pairings. Also, I know canal water stinks. Peace out. Merry Christmas season =)**_


End file.
